Now You Don't
by TweetyCherry
Summary: After their first robbery in Las Vegas, The horsemen get on SHIELD's Radar. Using Magic and Illusion is enough to earn them a 'Index' stamp from SHIELD. But as Fury hands the case to the Avengers, they discover something beyond them being played at a global scale and not to mention a certain scientist with a green side being finally confronted for his not-so-secret past.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Now You Don't**

 **Summary:**

After their first robbery from Las Vegas, The horsemen get on SHIELD's Radar. Using Magic and Illusion is enough to earn an 'Index' stamp from SHIELD. But as Fury hands the case to Avengers, they discover something beyond them being played at a global scale and not to mention a certain scientist with a green side being finally confronted for his not-so-secret past.

 **Chapter 1**

"Magicians?" Clint Barton spurted out skeptically as he stared at the case file in his hands. "You're kidding me right?"

"Circus is your speciality, Clint." The red-head beauty beside him snorted as she rested her legs on the table lazily. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Your in this mission too, Agent Romanavoff." Fury barked from the other side of the table, making Natasha turn sharply in his direction.

"I don't deal with freaks." She hissed out with her best poker face. Magicians are one of those people who will definitely get her anger flared up.

"You have no choice." Maria equipped as she shared a bored look with Fury. "If magic is involved, we need to get to the roots of this before things get out of hand."

"But they're just entertainers. I'm sure there's nothing magical about them." Clint retorted.

"Probably." Coulson spoke up, finally making his presence known. "But we need you and the avengers to have a look at this. Go out to their show tomorrow in New Orleans. Watch their performance. Index them. See if they use magic. If they do, its our case but if not, we'll leave the case to the FBI."

"What if they do have magic?" Clint asked.

"Then we put them on the INDEX and arrest them for their global theft. Find a way to stop their magic and put them behind bars."

"That sounds like a plan." Natasha grumbled.

"Now off you go, you need to brief others before you guys go to the show tomorrow." Maria said before dismissing them.

 **...**

"Magicians?" Tony grumbled skeptically in the same manner as Clint did. " You're kidding me right?

"Nope." Clint began as he took his place next to the billionaire in the Quinjet. Each and every avenger was heading to New Orleans for the horsemen's magic show. Steve, who was sitting beside the red-head beauty was amused at the idea of magicians, while Doctor Banner just grumbled in protest. "Hill wants us to see if their using real magic."

"But their performers." Doctor Banner started as he hates the idea of meeting magicians and keeping up with their antics. "They use cheap tricks and illusions to trick you. There is nothing real about them."

"Since when are you so negative towards magic, Brucie?" Tony asked, arching his eye-brows. As for as the billionaire knew his scientist never liked the idea of magic. "I thought you and me are going to team up and rip apart their tricks."

"Bad idea, Tony. You'll just piss them off." Clint warned.

"And next thing you know they'll be coming after you." Natasha added with a pointed look.

"Well, I like to see them try." Tony scoffed, poking out his tongue in return. "Right Jarvis?"

"Yes sir, indeed." The male voice of the AI rang out through the Quinjet.

"Do we have any intel on these four magicians?" Steve called out as he looked at the archer who was holding the large tablet in his hand.

"There isn't much known on them." Natasha began, cutting Clint off, obviously having being memorised every single detail about her targets. "Except that they were amateur magicians a year ago before they teamed up together."

"They must have a common goal." Steve noted.

"But they are also experts in their own fields. They each have a title." Clint added as he passed the tablet to the captain who stared down at the four brief files of the magicians.

 _ **J Daniel Atlas - The Showmen**_

 _ **Henley Reeves - Escape Artist**_

 _ **Jack Wilder - Sleight of Hand and Pickpocketing**_

 _ **Merritt Mckinney - The Mentalist**_

"Is there anything on their tricks that might prove they are using real magic?" Tony spoke up.

"Not yet."

"What about the part where that french guy gets teleported from Las Vegas to Paris under 30 Seconds?"

"It was a set up. The guy and more than half of the audience was hypnotised during the show. They had a fake vault built under the stage, therefore somehow convincing the guy that he was in fact in his vault in paris."

"What about the money?"

"Probably stolen before they even did their show. Atleast thats what that old guy said."

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Thaddeus Bradley." Natasha spoke up, earning a sharp look from the Doctor was sitting on the other side, listening to the conversation. She spotted an hint of recognition in his eyes before it disappeared. "A former magician who now makes living by revealing other magician's tricks. He was the one who uncovered the horsemen's tricks on his website."

"And the FBI? Why didn't they arrested the magicians if the guy revealed everything?"

"They didn't have enough evidence. Although they did interrogate them but it only earned them a massive headache. Apparently the group's mentalist and the showman are a pain in the ass."

"Sounds like my kind of guy." Tony equipped, going back to his phone.

"Sir, we will be in New Orleans in few minutes. The show is in few hours." Jarvis informed just as the Quinjet took a small dip causing the captain to grip the support handle tightly.

"Are you okay, Steve?" Natasha asked in worry as she saw the man gripping the handle with a death grip.

"Your doing better cap." Clint smiled. "Atleast your not screaming to get out this time." Natasha saw a faint blush on the captain's face. She knew that Steve sometimes suffered from nightmares about his own crash in the Arctic all those years ago but not this. Looks like he is getting better at handling it.

"Aww, look at that, the cap does screams!" Tony joked before receiving a glare from Steve's end. Natasha patted her friend's shoulder in assurance just as the jet took another dip, this time at a more sharper angle than before.

"Take it slow Jarvis."

 **...**

"Hmm.. Natalia Rushmen, Barney Barnes, Steven Roger and Tony Stark, I wonder who they are?" Merritt mused with a smirk as he looked at the audience list.

"Oh, I don't know.. Maybe the avengers?" Daniel said sarcastically as he checked the tracking bracelet in his hand.

"I expected more better and discrete names from them." Henley said as she applied her red lipstick. They were in their green room, preparing for their show.

"With them here, the playing field will finally be levelled if you ask me." Merritt continued. "It will be more fun to play this game now."

"I can't wait to see their faces. They won't realise what we are actually doing." Henley said with a smirk just as Jack entered the room.

"All the trackers are in place and so as everything else." The younger horsemen informed as he plopped himself next to his Idol Daniel. "No-one will know that we're actually doing real magic."

"Good, here. Keep this one with you." Daniel said as he handed the tracking bracelet in his hand to Jack. "You need to put this in Rhodes pocket after the show."

"Okay."

"What about the avengers?" Henley asked turning around on her stool.

"Avengers? They're here?!" Jack exclaimed suddenly. "Oh my god, Is Iron Man coming too? Iron man is going to be watching us! YES!" Henley laughed at the young magician's excitement. After all, Iron man is Jack's hero. On the other hand Merritt and Daniel shared a look. A wise man has always said to never meet your heroes.

"Relax Jack, I'm sure he's going to love you." Henley said with a smirk. "After all, your the one who will be misplacing his Iron man suit." At this, the youngest magician looked at her in shock.

"ME?! No! I-I can't do-"

"Do you want get blasted by his missiles?"

"No. But-"

"Then your going to have to do this, Jack. What if he decided to go all Iron man on us during the show? We don't want that, do we?" Henley teased the poor young boy with a wink. She loved him like her little brother. "Aww.. Look at your face. Relax jacky, you will be fine." She said as she pinched his cheeks.

"But he's my hero." Jack said with a sad face as he stared at the tracker in his hands.

"Someone wise has always said to never meet your heroes. Now cheer up, if you pull this off, he might actually like you for your guts." Henley reasoned which soon earned a grin from the young horsemen.

"He will?"

"Definitely."

"Well then." Daniel Clapped his hands. "What are we waiting for? Let's get this show started!"

 **...**

"It's wayyy to crowdy for a magic show, don't you think Legolas?" Tony muttered to Clint who looked at the amount of people at the show.

"Well, Maria did say that their show was sold out in 30 seconds." Clint listed the fact. "She had to throw few people off in order to make room for us."

"Everyone loves a good magic show, Tony." Natasha replied as she fixed her backless green dress. "Not everyone loves robots." Tony rolled his eyes at the red-head assassin.

"I wish Bruce was here. Why did he have to sit this one out? He's a better company than you all." Tony retorted, making everyone arch their eye-brows at him. "What? Don't look at me like this. You all know your not the best company around here."

"Butthead." Natasha grumbled as she entered the arena, followed by Clint who also glared at the billionaire. Tony looked at Steve, expecting an insult.

"Be nice for once." Steve replied softly before following the two assassins, leaving Tony behind.

"You know I can't, I don't do nice!" Tony called out to the cap before walking forwards. But at that moment, someone bumped into him. Some dude with a baseball cap.

"Watch it, kid!" Tony grumbled to the kid as he stopped himself from falling.

"Sorry." A young voice replied, before the kid disappeared out of his view. Tony looked at his Iron Man briefcase which was knocked out of this hands when the kid had bumped into him. He picked it up and entered the arena just like his team mates.

 **...**

"Sir, do you really think the Eye is involved in this?" Maria questioned Fury who was staring at the horizon view from Triskelion.

"I'm sure of it, Hill. There is some kind of connection between them."

"The Eye?" Coulson spoke up in confusion. "What's the Eye?"

"A small group of so called magicians that claimed to have real magic." Maria answered with her hands on her hips. "We have been tracking them since SHIELD has started. They were off grid for most of the years, only resurfacing from time to time. But this past year, their activities have been more frequent than usual."

"And how are the horsemen's related to them?" Maria huffed.

"We think they are working with them. There is no way four amateur street magicians could pull such a heist off without any help."

"So there's a fifth horseman. Like from the bible?" Coulson asked. Maria nodded.

"It's the Eye. It has to be them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh move over, Tony." Clint whined as he pushed the billionaire to the side so he could sit beside Natasha, who just rolled her eyes in return.

"Boys." She mumbled just as Cap took the place beside her that Clint and Tony were fighting for.

"Not fair, Cap!" Tony exclaimed. "I wanted that spot. It had the best view."

"Sorry, Tony." Steve replied with a small teasing smile as he roamed an arm around Natasha's seat who was happily smiling at the billionaire and the grumpy archer.

"Sorry, Clint. But Cap is much more fun than you." She replied, much to Clint's horror.

"I thought we were best friends, Nat!"

"We are, but your antics gets on my nerves a lot." Clint poked his tongue out in return. They were like little brother and sister that couldn't get enough of each other's teasing. "Now sit down!" Natasha barked, making the two brooding men sit quickly and quietly next to each other.

"Maybe we should tell them about us?" Steve whispered in her ear, touching his cold lips to her ears, making her shiver.

"Naahh.. let them figure it out." Natasha said before she quickly stole a small kiss from his cheek, just mere seconds before Clint could see them. "Its more fun this way." Steve shared a small shy smile in return.

 **...**

"Are you ready?" Henley smiled at Jack as he quickly took his baseball cap off.

"Ready as ever." The young boy huffed out in nervousment.

"Relax. Your hero is going to love you." Henley assured.

"Yeah, until he finds out that the kid nicked his suit." Merritt added, earning a glare from Henley.

"Uhh, guys.. It's our turn." Daniel announced just as the light dimmed on the stage.

 **...**

"Tony, is it just me or your Iron Man suitcase seems a lot lighter than usual?" Clint noted as he picked up the red and silver suitcase. Tony, who noted archer's actions, slapped Clint's hands away from his suit.

"Now, Now, Legolas. If you want to try my suit, you gonna have to earn the right." Tony remarked as he himself shifted the case to the side, away from Clint's reach.

"But I was just-"

 ** _Ladies and gentlemen, the Savoy management welcomes you to tonight's special performance, The Four Horsemen, Act Two._**

The four members of the avengers looked around at the stage as the entertainer's voice continued, just as the light dimmed.

 ** _Unlike traditional performances, The Four Horsemen encourage you to film, call your friends, upload, stream, and tweet the show freely. The show will begin in a few minutes._**

"Jarvis, are you recording this?" Tony mumbled to his AI who was on his phone.

"Yes, Mr Stark. I have access to every live feed in this building, the recording will start as soon as the show does."

"Good work, Jarvis. We'll get them now."

Natasha, on the other hand was looking around the exits, a spy habit that she had picked up. Its better to be safe than sorry.

"Their locking the gates." She informed Steve, who also looked around at the settling crowd. "That's not a good sign."

"They probably don't want anyone leaving or coming in during the show." Steve reasoned but he knew something was wrong. "Wait, is that Bruce?" Steve said suddenly as he spotted a man in few seats beside them. They were on the upper floors of the seating area. Natasha looked at the direction in which he was pointing at. Her eyes met up with a couple, dressed in a formal suit attire, bickering about something. She could see their FBI badges flashing from their side. But that wasn't what made her a little surprised. It was the fact that the male agent in the duo looked exactly like a certain green doctor that she knew as Bruce Banner. "How could this be possible? What is Bruce doing here? He told us he wanted to sit this one out." Steve muttered.

"He may look like the doctor but he's not the doctor." Natasha revealed. She has come across many dopplegangers during her spy career, so it wasn't a big shock for her. "He's a FBI agent. Look at their badges poking out of their sides."

"No way. A doppleganger!" Clint exclaimed suddenly as he caught the two looking at Bruce's lookalike.

"A what?" Tony screeched from beside him. Natasha shook her head at her team mates. Discreet much?

"Bruce has a look-alike." Clint pointed out to Tony, who had his mouth open in shock too.

"No way.. wait." Tony suddenly pulled his phone out and called Bruce. Everyone waited as they heard few rings before Bruce's tired voice travelled through their ears.

 ** _Tony I told you I'm tired._**

"Bruce, we found your twin!" Tony exclaimed.

 ** _What? I-I don't have a t-twin. I'm not in the mood of any jokes, Tony._**

"No seriously. Are you sure you don't have a twin cause this one looks just like you!"

 ** _Tony, I'm going back to sleep. Tell me about this twin later on._** And with that the line went dead.

"What the hell? He just hung up! He doesn't even care if he has a twin or not?" Tony mused in utter shock.

"Maybe he doesn't. SHIELD would have known if he did." Natasha reasoned, trying to shake off a feeling. There was something Bruce was hiding. "As for now, let's just focus on the show, its about to start." And with that the crowd went silent just as the same entertainer's voice filled the large stage room.

 ** _Arthur Tressler presents Jack Wilder, Henley Reeves, Merritt McKinney, and Daniel Atlas. The Four Horsemen._**

"Thank you. Thank you Everybody." Daniel Atlas started as he appeared on the stage with his fellow horsemen. "Now, Before we begin, we'd like to single out two people in particular. A man and a woman to whom we'd like to dedicate tonight's performance."

"FBI Agent Dylan Rhodes" Henley pointed out. "and the lovely, if somewhat inexperienced, Interpol Agent Alma Dray, everyone." The avengers looked at the spotlight where it was facing. It was staring at the blonde women and Bruce's look-alike.

"FBI agents... Hmmm.. Atleast we know his name now." Clint muttered, while Tony beside him snapped a picture of the man and set Jarvis to discover Dylan Rhodes past.

"Yeah, Agent Rhodes has personally vowed to "nail us." Jack added, as he grabbed others attention towards the stage, at the same time letting the audience boo at the two agents.

"And we encourage him to do so" The mentalist spoke up sarcastically. "if he has the brains and the fur."

"That's one big humiliation, mate." Tony called out.

"We also like to dedicate this show to another four individuals who have made history among the human race." Henley continued. "The Avengers, everyone!" Natasha suddenly stiffened as the spotlight came down on her and her fellow team mates. She shared a look with Steve and Clint who were suddenly on their guard. The magicians weren't supposed to know about them.

"They came here to see if our tricks are just tricks or something more." Daniel informed the crowd, who like before booed at the avengers.

"And we encourage them to do so." Jack took over. "If they have the skill." Natasha felt like slapping that smirk off the kid's face. Everyone was now laughing at them.

"How do they know about us?" Clint hissed out. "I thought we were undercover."

"I don't know." Steve replied just as Daniel continued his speech.

"-so I want you to look. Look as closely as possible. Because the tricks you are about to see may not seem connected. But we assure you, they are. Is what follows 100 different tricks? Or is it one giant illusion?" Natasha narrowed her eyes at the showman. Whatever they're going to do, they will do it right under their noses. It's only a matter of realising it.

The rest of the avengers watched as the magicians introduced them to the oldest trick in the book. The rabbit in the box.

It wasn't long before the female magician pulled out a hat out of a rabbit. Completely right infront of their eyes. If Natasha had the chance to look around, she would see that both Clint's and Tony's mouth were opened in shock while Steve was gawking at the hat. There is no way, someone could do the reverse of pulling a rabbit out of a hat. It has to be magic. Natasha was sure, she had seen a small twinkling glimmer around the Female's hand when the rabbit turned into a black hat. Probably an enchantment, if Natasha is right on her magic terminology.

Soon they were forming glittering bubbles around them. Bubbles in which the Henley girl jumped in and was now floating above their hands. Natasha tried to touch one of the other bubbles but found them disappearing as soon as she touches them. So she was surprised when she heard a scream and saw the girl free fall as her own bubble popped due to being poked by the chandelier above. Luckily Daniel Atlas was their to catch her.

"I can't believe it." Tony wondered aloud in utter silence. "This is impossible. Are they aliens? Please tell me they are aliens. There is no way, this is magic. Probably some kind of strong floating bubble material or I'm sure the lady had a wire connected."

"She didn't." Clint pipped up. "She was in midair... just floating... or levitating.."

"Nahh uh! This is not happening." Natasha ignored the babbling billionaire and looked back at the stage as the youngest of the horsemen made his appearance. In minutes he had everyone on their toes as he showed his skills in sleight of hand.

"Now.. there are two pencils out there. Hold em up. Let me see em! Come on up, up!" The boy screamed just as two of the civilians on the bottom floor stood up with a silver pencil in their hands. "3... 2.. 1..." One by one he threw his cards in a movement that cut the pencils in half.

"Damn, we could definitely use a skill like this." Clint said to Natasha, who was impressed at the boy's aim.

"He must be good at pick-pocketing then." The Russian beauty noted.

"Now I need a volunteer for my next trick. Come on, who wants to come here and help me?" The kid called out over the crowd as many people raised their hands to be picked. It was Tony's sudden voice that stopped the whole room from jumping anymore.

Jack who was surprised and excited at the same time looked up at the top row of the audience to see his hero standing, Volunteering himself to be a part of his act.

"I'll do it, kid." Tony said with his stark attitude. His teammates looked at him in shock and surprised. In actuality, Tony wants to see the magic up close so he can come up with a logical solution to prove that it's not really magic but some kind of cheap trick. So as he stood up, He ignored Natasha's glare and made his way towards the stage. "Mind you I'm way to smart to fall for your trick." He joked as he stood next to the kid who was looking at him in aww, which then turned into a full blown grin.

"Y-your.. You.. Your...I-I-Iro... I-I'm honoured sir." Jack said as he fell into his fangirl moment. He shook Tony's hand who stares at the kid with his eye brow raised.

"Your a fan?"

"Yes sir. Y-your my hero. I-I ... I just admire you so much." Jack babbled as he tried to keep his voice in control. He doesn't want to scream like a fangirl infront of IRON BLOODY MAN.

"Well then that's good, now hurry up I don't have much patience for your little trick." Tony grumbled as he smiled at the crowd, making them all laugh at Jack's awestruck face.

 **...**.

"Come on, Jack, show him what you got. He's trying to make fun of you." Henley muttered, biting her nails as she looked at the stage where Tony Stark was having his fun with Jack.

 **...**.

"So kid, do you wanna start the trick or not?" Tony asked, apparently way too excited to debunk the young magician.

"uh... Y-yeah, sure." Jack started, snapping out of his fangirl moment. "Its something I've been working on. Pick a card please." He motioned for Tony who happily took out a card from the deck fanned at him. King of Spades. "Show it to the audience and then put it back in the deck." Jack continued as he faced away while Tony held up his king of spades card out to the watching audience. Soon he had the card back in Jack's deck of playing cards.

"Now we're going to say few magic words for no reason and the card will automatically disappear from the deck." And with that Jack snapped his fingers and soon fanned out the cards in Tony's direction. "Do you see your card?"

"Nooo.. but let me guess, Its magically going to appear in my pocket, doesn't it?" Tony smirked as he stared at Jack with a challenging look. The young magician didn't like the tone his idol was speaking in.

"No, that would be way to obvious ." Jack teased in the same tone as Tony. "I'm going to make it appear in everyone's pocket. Everybody please check your pockets. " Jack yelled as everyone turned to their pockets.

"Oh please, like thats e-" Tony started.

"Hey!" Someone from the audience called out, cutting Tony off. "I got a king of spades! I got Tony Stark's card everybody!"

"Me too!"

"Me three." Soon everyone erupted in loud cheers as they all found Tony's card in their pockets. Tony stared at jack with a gobsmacked look. Up in the higher section, Natasha, Steve and Clint were also shocked to find Tony's card in their pockets - the purse for Natasha's case. It was mainly the two assassins who were clearly impressed and shocked.

"How..But.. y-you.. I.. impossible!" Tony opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unable to form the words.

"You were saying, Mr Stark?" Jack teased while he saw Henley clapping for him at backstage.

"I'm going to get you for this." Tony hissed at Jack with venom sipping in his voice. No-one fools with Tony Stark.

"Relax, its just a trick, sir." Jack replied with a small smile, trying to showcase that he didn't mean any harm.

"Whatever." Tony grumbled before walking off the stage.

 **...**.

"Wow, thats the first time I've seen Tony Stark out of words." Coulson observed.

Director Fury, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson stood in the conference room watching the large screen. It had the live view of the Horseman's show happening in New Orleans. As soon as they saw the showmen conjure up bubbles from his hands, SHIELD's magical activity detecting software lit up on their side screens. Maria confirmed the location to be New Orleans.

"Well, would you look at that, they do have magic." Maria called out as she saw Henley Reeves floating in mid-air. Although on the other screen, she was intrigued on how the Jack kid did that card trick.

"Send the orders." Fury ordered. "I want them here as soon as possible."

"Right away sir."

 **...**.

"Your improving Jack." Daniel praised as he saw the kid return backstage, while Merritt entered the stage. "Good work." J Daniel Atlas weren't a praising type of guy but he was really impressed with the kid. At some point he had learn to accept Jack as his little brother like everyone on their team. Henley being the most protective of all.

"Oh my god, JACK!" Henley screamed as she hugged the youngest magician. "You were amazing. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Henley." Jack said as he blushed at the attention. He was feeling a little tired but none the less, energetic. "I hope I didn't over did it."

"Actually you kinda did." Henley said slowly as she turned Jack towards the backstage crew who were starring at a king of spades card in their hands in confusion. Both Henley and Daniel also fished out their own cards too.

"Woops." Jack muttered.

"Looks like you extended your shield more than you should have." Daniel commented.

"No wonder I feel so tired."

 **...**

It was the mentalist's turn when Natasha was starring intendedly at the playing card she found in her purse from Jack's trick earlier. She was itching to know how the kid did it. Tony on the other hand was still grumbling about the trick. He has no logical solution as to how the kid did it.

It was the beep of her phone that grabbed her attention. Fury wanted the avengers to bring the Horsemen back to HQ. It was clear this magical case falls under their section. Natasha instantly sat up straight as she handed the phone to others. With one look, they nodded to each other and decided to apprehend the magicians after the show is finished. They have too many people here right now. It was at that moment when the spotlight flickered in Clint's direction.

"Agent Barton, why don't you come downstairs and help me with my trick?" Merritt Mckinney called out with a hint of amusement in his voice as Clint stared at the magician in confusion.

"What?" Natasha mentally face palmed at her best friend's antics. Everyone in the audience was laughing at his bluntness.

"Maybe you weren't listening.." The mentalist laughed before he said his next words loudly. "Would you like to be my volunteer for my next trick? I already have 14 young, courages fellows here. I just need one more." Natasha looked at the group of people standing behind the mentalist. Everyone was cheering for Hawkeye to participate.

"Yeah, sure." Clint agreed, not really sure if he should do this. Steve shared a worried look with the red head.

"Why do I feel like Clint's going to be a joke for the night?" Steve whispered.

Clint on the other hand was nervous for the first time as he entered the spotlight filled stage. He never went up on a stage after he left the circus.

"Now you are Agent Barton, aren't you?" Merritt confirmed, keeping a hand over Clint's shoulder.

"Yes." Clint replied slowly, not really sure where this is going. The grip on his shoulder was cold and tight.

"Ah, good. just checking. Don't want to get the wrong avenger for this." The mentalist joked as everyone laughed. "And now, have you ever experienced hypnosis before?"

"No." Clint said, shaking his head as Merritt's voice was getting too loud on his ears. He could hear a small buzzing.

"Good, because your about to. And Sleep!" And with that Merritt snapped his fingers. Clint instantly lost his senses and he knew no more.

Where as in the audience, Natasha, Steve and Tony saw Clint's head suddenly dip down on his shoulders as the mentalist did his magic.

"You will follow this voice and only this voice." Merritt repeated. "When you wake up you will no longer be an avenger. You will be a chicken. Everyone here needs a good laugh don't they. Good." And with another click of Merritt's fingers, Clint's head snapped up and he opened eyes. But to Natasha and Steve's horror, Clint wasn't Clint. He instantly started flapping his arms and screamed... just like a chicken. The whole arena boomed with laughter as they saw their favourite avenger jumping, crouching and pecking like a loud farm chicken.

"Buck buck buck BuckAAHHHH!" Tony tried to contain his laughter but he just couldn't.

"Jarvis, are you getting this? This is epic!" He exclaimed to his AI who was recording every single embarrassing moment of Clint's life. "Definitely the best blackmail material."

"Buck buck buck buck BuckAAHHHH BuckAAAAHHHH!" Natasha looked at Steve who was trying not to laugh. To be honest, she should be feeling angry but the mere image of her best friend acting like a chicken, stopped her doing so. She has no shame in admitting that her lips were twitching.

 **...**

"What the hell is Barton doing?" Fury barked at the screen, as he saw his best agent making a fool of himself.

"I believe he's being hypnotised." Maria giggled out, failing to contain her laughter, like everyone in that conference room. On the side, Coulson was taking a video of his agent.

 **...**

The other three horsemen who were watching the show from the backstage were also rolling on the ground in laughter. It was few more minutes of various hypnotising before Merritt finally broke the compulsion. Clint instantly snapped out of his trance and looked at the laughing audience. He was confused. What was happening? He could see Natasha palming her face in amusement.

"Now that your back, we can start out real trick." Merritt announced as he once again forced the 15 volunteers, including a confused clint, in a line. "And Sleep, sleep, sleep,.. Down down sleep sleep.. good sleep.." Natasha watched as the mentalist tapped his hands on every volunteers shoulder, making them go back to sleep, their heads dipping down and eyes closed. "When you hear the word "freeze" you are all football players. And your job is to tackle, dismantle, crush, tear limb from limb, the quarterback." Natasha raised her eye-brows. This obviously is a set up. "You will know who the quarterback is. He will be the one saying that word. Freeze. Kill the quarterback! Now Get on back to your seats. I got a feeling I'm gonna be seeing you soon."

As soon as Clint came back to his seat, Tony questioned him about his experience. To Clint, he couldn't remember anything, except that he was just standing there for most of the part.

"Did he even do anything to me?" Clint asked Steve who shared a look with Tony.

"I'll explain to you, Legolas, when we get back home." Tony patted the archer's back before turning towards the stage, where now the magicians were holding up a large check, a large flashlight and Arthur Tressler standing beside them. By the look of it, the large paper check had Arthur's account balance written on it. But it was decreasing as the Jack kid continued to shed light on it.

"Wow. It is." Henley awed. "Art's balance has gone down another 280K."

"Dina Robertson? What did yours say?" Merritt asked the tall lady standing near them.

"$280,177." The avengers stared at each other. This was the moment where the magicians would rob yet another person but their own sponsor? That's far.

"We have a confession to make." The escape artist called out as Natasha looked at Steve.

"She's right. We lied about something."

"Yes. None of you were chosen at random."

"All of you have one thing in common." They were finishing each other's sentences.

"Everyone in this room was a victim of the hard times that hit one of America's most treasured cities." Henley continued.

"Some of you lost your houses, your cars." Jack took over.

"Your businesses."

"Your loved ones."

"But all of you were insured by the same company."

"Tressler Insurance." They all yelled. Natasha looked at her right to see Bruce's look-alike, Agent Rhodes, yelling at his walkie talkie.

"They robbed him." Tony spoke up, checking his phone. He must have had Jarvis hack it. "They drained his account."

"Whoa! Whoa!" A african guy stood up from one of the seating area down below. He was looking at his cell phone. "I've got $82,000 in my bank account! Everybody, look at your cell phones." Soon the whole auditorium erupted in cheers as their balance went up.

"They're not keeping the money." Natasha started.

"They're giving it out to the public." Steve finished, admiring at the magician's actions.

"They're playing Robin Hood!" Clint exclaimed.

"Come on." Natasha ordered as she saw Rhodes moving out of his seat. "Get ready."

"Uhh.. guys?" Tony suddenly stopped them, holding out his opened briefcase. "The suit's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean the suit's gone?" Natasha barked at the billionaire. Tony was speechless at the question. He had no answer to it. Only two words came out of his mouth.

"I-Its gone..." He said, holding out the briefcase which was empty, except a small letter.

 ** _Now you don't._**

"What the hell does that mean?" Clint exclaimed in frustration, looking at the message. It was at that moment when someone screamed below them.

"FREEZE!" Natasha instantly turned towards Clint, who snapped into a trance.

"Clint-" She started slowly.

"QUATERBACK!" Clint screamed, cutting Natasha off. It was like in slow motion. As soon as he said the word, he quickly jumped over the railings and landed on the bottom floor, running straight to the man who yelled out the word 'FREEZE', which was unfortunately the FBI Agent Dylan Rhodes.

"Clint Stop!" Natasha screamed after him, as the archer and 14 other volunteers from Merritt's trick earlier crashed themselves over the FBI agent. Crushing... From limb to limb.

"WE ARE THE FOUR HORSEMEN, EVERYONE!" The three left over avengers turned towards the four horsemen who were getting ready to make their escape. "AND GOOD NIGHT!"

"Their getting away." Natasha hissed, looking at Steve who immediately threw his Shield towards one of the black ropes pulling the youngest horsemen. It cut through the rope like a knife, making the kid loose his balance and latch himself onto Atlas's rope who, much to Steve's dismay, caught the kid before he could fell into the pile of FBI agents.

"That should us give some time." Natasha announced as she looked at Steve for instructions. He was the captain after all.

"Alright, Natasha, take the left. I'll take the right. And Tony, call Veronica and head towards the roof. They are most likely to get out from there. But remember, no Smashing!"

"Hey, I'm not the Hulk!" Tony protested.

"You act like one." Natasha mumbled before she disappeared through the back, heading straight for the struggling pair in mid-air.

 **...**

"What's going on, Hill? Talk to me?" Fury barked as he entered the surveillance room.

"They robbed the guy. Romanoff, Cap and Stark are going after them."

"Where's Barton?" Silence. "I asked you something, Hill? Where's barton?"

"Sir.."

"He's busy being a football player." Coulson spoke up, trying to hide his amusement.

"What?"

"The mentalist hypnotised him. We can't do anything until it wears off." If Coulson had any humour left, now would be the time to use it. Because Fury's face was turning red every second.

"Sir, let's wait for the others. I'm sure they'll catch them." Maria reasoned. Fury nodded in return.

 **...**

"Jack, hold on to me!" Daniel screamed as he tried to hold on to the young magician as they reached the upper platform of the stage. Using the bars as support Daniel was able to pull the kid up before he could fall to his death.

"What happened?" Henley screamed as she and Merritt helped the boys get on the safe side of the platform. "I heard a snap."

"It was the cap, Hen." Daniel huffed out as he tried to get oxygen in his lungs. Hanging in mid-air is a tough job, especially with someone on one rope. "He used his Shield to cut Jack's rope." Henley looked at the youngest magician who was starring wide-eyed at the recent experience.

"Jack, are you okay?" She asked slowly, worried for the kid.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm fine. It... I-It was just unexpected." Jack nodded, staggering a bit as he looked at the snapped rope in his hands.

"Don't worry, kid. We always got your back. We're a family, remember?" Merritt assured, patting Jack on the shoulder before looking below him. The FBI agents were back on their feet. "I think its best we move out now."

 **...**

"They're on the streets!" Natasha screamed in her ear-com as she made her way out of the theatre. It turns out, Natasha was too late to reach the magicians. They had already escaped from the roof and had blended themselves among the streets where a festival was taking place. It just so happens that she spotted the youngest horsemen, dressed in a blue police uniform, dropping something in Agent Rhodes pocket. Instantly she saw the agent turn towards the kid and run after him. Taking this as her cue, she followed after the two, pushing her way around the drunken crowd. But unfortunately, by the time Natasha was close enough to Agent Rhodes, she had lost the trial of Jack Wilder while the FBI agent was still running around in circles. "He's gone! I lost him on the east." She screamed.

 **...**

Steve Rogers who heard Natasha's distress call, headed towards the east. He was jumping through the roofs to see where the four magicians could be. That's when he spotted the blonde Interpool agent running after three people on the north exchange. He knew what to do. He quickly ran after them, nearly tackling the showmen but missed him inches just before he could get a good grip on the male magician. Apparently someone had fired a shot in their direction, therefore completely distracting him.

 **...**

Tony, who was still astonished by the disappearance of his suit, was running though the east area. Trying to see if he can catch the youngest horsemen, single handily. He couldn't call Veronica, since the place is way too crowded. Calling her would only cause more destruction within the city and the officials won't be too happy about it. There were still some people out there who would do anything to throw dirt on the avengers since they still blame them for the city's destruction.

He was just looking around, trying to ignore all the women falling on him, is when he spotted the running kid. Like Natasha said, the kid was dressed in a blue law enforcement uniform, which made it easier for Tony to follow him among the red crowd.

"Hey Kid, STOP!" The billionaire screamed trying to outrun the kid, but miserably failing. "I'm going to call VERONICA on you if you don't stop!" This Apparently stopped the kid from running any further.

"Who?" Jack asked in confusion, still few meters away from Tony.

"VERONICA!" Tony said loudly, slowing down to a stop as he leaned down, putting hands over his knees to catch his breadth. Damn, he really needs to work on his running. "She's BIG and SCARY!" Okay maybe he's exaggerating.

"What?" Jack said bluntly, not knowing what the billionaire was talking about. Tony sighed. Why is he even trying? Unfortunately Jack seemed to realise that he was being distracted and soon started running again. Before Tony could run again, Jack had already escaped to the roof.

"Cap he's on the roof. Catch him!"

 **...**

As soon as Steve heard Tony's call, he heard a loud thump behind him. He turned around to see the youngest horsemen jumping up, having to escape Tony's clutches. It was at that moment the kid spotted Steve. Surprise and excitement flashed onto his face, just as he ran in the opposite direction to cap.

"Jack Stop!" Steve screamed, trying to ease the boy from hurting himself. "There is no way for you to run." He ran after the kid, as the route took him back to the streets. Steve had to admit, the young horsemen was fast, but Steve was faster. So it wasn't a surprise when he nearly caught the kid but lost his grip when he felt a card hit him on the face. Baffled and shocked, Steve looked at the kid who was holding playing cards in both his hands. They were angled in a throwing manner.

"Really?"

"Yup." And with that Steve was bombarded with cards after cards on his face. It didn't hurt him but it distracted him long enough for the kid to disappear.

"SHIT!"

 **...**

 **-the efficacy of the FBI's task force as well as the man in charge of the investigation, Special Agent Dylan Rhodes, who was publicly ridiculed, and even tackled at tonight's performance. Talk about a fumble. This is quickly becoming a national story, as The Horsemen have now-**

Fury turned the news off as he stared at the avengers. They were back at the Stark Tower in New York. All of them were worn out and felt dejected & angry for not catching the horsemen, except maybe Doctor Banner who was starring at an image of Agent Rhodes in shock and surprise. Something that didn't go un-noticed by the red-head assassin.

"What. Happened?" Fury barked, stressing the two words.

"It was planned." Steve started. "Every single thing was planned."

"Someone's helping them." Natasha concluded angrily, rubbing her forehead in irritation. "Someone who's controlling their strings. Evading about 100 of FBI agents at once is something a amateur can't do. They had everything ready. It was like one big elaborate plan, designed with all the guarantees. "

"Do we know anyone that might be helping them?" Steve asked looking at Maria who was about to open her mouth but stopped as someone else did.

"The question is not who, its How." Barton interrupted who was finally out of his football mode. "What we saw.. what I felt when I was being controlled, it wasn't normal. When Loki had mind-controlled me, I remembered every single thing I did during that time. But when this mentalist did it to me, I didn't remember anything."

"That's what happens when your being hypnotised, Legolas." Tony called out, who was working with Jarvis to find a logical solution to the horsemen's tricks.

"What happened to your suit, Stark? Did you find it?" Coulson asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"Yeah, I found it... In the trash box behind the building." Tony grumbled.

"Next time keep your hands on it." Natasha barked causing Tony to turn towards her.

"For your kind information Romanovoff, I did had my hands on it 24/7. Ask Legolas. He was the one who was being so grabby."

"Hey, don't put this on me! I was the one who pointed out that something was wrong with it." Clint protested. "I was helping you!"

"Yeah, right." The billionaire scoffed. "You were busy being a chicken!"

"I was not!" Clint protested, looking at his best friend for support, but all he got was an eye-roll.

"Yes, you were!" Tony whined back, ready to enclose the video recording of his favourite archer's embarrassing moment.

"Tony, That's enough!" Steve called out, looking at his billionaire friend in irritation before turning to the Director. "Do you have anything that could help us in the capture of these magicians?"

Fury exchange a look with his deputy before turning to the Captain.

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate punk guy?" Tony called out from his large holo-screen.

"Their benefactor is a small group of amateur magicians that claims to have magic. Real magic." Fury answered, putting emphasis on the word 'Real'.

"Real magic as in Loki type magic?" Tony asked, arching his eye-brows in question.

"Similar, but different." Maria spoke up, putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"The magic these magicians claim to have is believed to be derived from ancient Egypt. As in from the time when the Egyptian gods were here living on earth."

"Egyptian mythologies?" Maria nodded. Tony scoffed from his position.

"Your kidding me right? Last year we had Norse gods and now we have Egyptian gods?... For all we know, Next year it will be the greeks!" The billionaire said sarcastically but stopped as he saw Maria's guilty look. "You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed, dropping his mini pad. "There are greek gods as well?!"

"That's none of your business, Stark." Fury barked, changing the subject. "Right now we have these magicians to worry about."

"What do they call themselves?" Steve asked.

"The four horsemen, Captain." Clint answered, rolling his eyes at the stupid question.

"No, I mean the group of magicians that are helping them." Steve corrected.

"The Eye." Fury announced. Behind Steve, Bruce Banner had suddenly peeled his eyes of his twin to look at the one-eye pirate.

"The what?" Bruce blurted out, grabbing everyone's attention. He was stiff and rigid. Anyone could tell that their favourite doctor had heard the name before.

"The Eye, doctor." Fury answered, turning to Bruce. "Their aim... is to use magic and illusion to even the scales of justice."

"But it's not real." Bruce protested, taking his glasses off and shaking his head. "It can't be."

"It's very real doctor. But something tells that you know more about it than I do." Fury replied, looking Bruce in the eye who squirmed under the gaze. "Is this the reason you were starring at your twin for this long?"

"I.. I-I don't know what your talking about, Fury." Bruce said, avoiding eye contact. "I was just shocked to see someone who looks like me. Thats it." Both Fury and Natasha narrowed their eyes at the doctor, Fury being the most obvious one. He gave Bruce one last look before turning towards others.

"Stark, Did you find anything on our doctor's twin?" He asked looking at the billionaire who was swiping something on his phone.

"Well let's see -" Tony listed, as he continued to look at some data on his phone. "- top student, high honours, special agent, solved 215 cases and ah.. look at that brucie, anger issues." The billionaire mocked as he faced his phone towards the doctor. "Are you sure you don't have a twin?"

"What about his personal life?" Natasha asked, grabbing the phone off Tony's hands.

"Hey!" Tony grumbled before snatching it back. "Be patient little spider." Natasha rolled her eyes at the name. The billionaire was lucky that Natasha Romanavoff allowed him steal the phone back, otherwise it would have taken only mere moments for the Russian beauty to twist his fingers in a fit.

"Now lets see.." Tony continued, tapping his phone on the large screen behind Fury. The screen instantly lit up with few snippets of Agent Rhode's file. Bruce Banner inched a little closer to the screen as the room's lights dimmed. "Age 33, born in New York to a couple named -'Peter and Roselinda Rhodes' and one younger sibling- Girl, by the look of it- but died in a car accident at the age of 4. Along with the girl, he also lost his mother." Tony said as he skimmed over the content. "Lived with his father for the rest of his time before entering the FBI academy. Graduated with top scores and became a known legend in the FBI. After that it's same old case solving here and there, and oh -" Tony stopped looking at others. "He has never been married."

"And his father?" Natasha asked again, ignoring the relationship status.

"Drowned in a river."

"I still don't get it." Clint spoke up, pushing himself off the table he was resting on. "There is something wrong with this file."

"Nothing's wrong with this file, Legolas." Tony sarcastically stated. "It's perfect."

"But-"

"Oh Legolas, looks like your having after effects. Go and rest mate." Tony cut him off. "Besides, as much as I love looking into Bruce's twin, aren't we supposed to be worried about the horsemen situation?"

"Tony's right." Steve agreed. "We need catch them before they rob anyone else using their enhanced powers."

"Well then, you better hurry." Maria announced, looking at her own tablet. "I just received confirmation that the FBI has located their location using a bug the horsemen installed in Agent Rhode's phone. They are staying here in New York. "

"Where exactly in New York?"

"45 East Evan St, NY, NY."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Burn. Just Burn everything down." Daniel announced as he quickly picked up all the documents lying around their apartment. "The FBI will be here soon." Jack looked worriedly at his team mates as he held the papers to their next robbery. The Adrenaline rush had ran out of his system, making him vulnerable to emotions like fear.

"I don't want to go to jail, man." He said, looking at Daniel and Merritt.

"You won't. Just do your bit and this all will be over soon." Daniel assured the kid.

"The firewall is down." Henley huffed out as she irritably smashed on the keys of the computer. "Rhodes got our location."

"Which means we only have few minutes before everything comes crashing down." Merritt said as he quickly packed some of the essentials for their next trick. Ripping apart the papers of their previous plans and hiding all the magical equipment in his ready-go-bag. "We need to leave before the FBI comes. If everything goes in motion, we'll be ready for our next trick."

"Next trick?" Henley scoffed. "I'm more worried about the Avengers. You all know what they will do to us if we get caught by them. The agency they work with, will tear us apart and turn us into genie pigs. We will be their lab experiments. I don't know about you guys but I'll rather stay in a Prison Cell rather than be experimented on."

"Henley.." Daniel started, keeping an arm on her shoulders for comfort. He still feels the tingles whenever he touches her. "I know you're worried, but this is what we signed up for. If we don't take the risk then who will? And don't worry, none of us are getting caught today. Is that clear?" He ordered looking at everyone in the eyes. Every magician in the room nodded. Suddenly something bright flashed infront of Daniel's eyes. He caught it in mid-air just before the white flash could vanish. When the light dimmed, he saw an old-yellowish burnt up note with a scrawled handwriting scribbled on it.

 _ **Hurry. They're here.**_

Daniel frowned at the message. Henley read the note over his shoulders before widening her eyes. She quickly ran to the window and peaked through the blinds to spot any FBI cars. There were none. She looked confusingly at Daniel.

"There are no FBI cars outside. Why does it say they're here?" Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breadth. He looked at Merritt who looked at him with the same conclusion. Daniel may not be able to listen to people's mind like Merritt but he can sense someone's presence when they're close by. The aura of the two strangers, pulsing through his head. He looked worriedly at the ceiling.

"They mean the Avengers."

 **...**

"See you on the other side." Clint announced at his team as he took a leap of faith and jumped off the building roof top, the rope around his waist securing him as he did a free fall. Tony looked mockingly at Natasha.

"Tell me spider, is he always like this? He does know he's not a pelican, right? Flapping his arms won't do him any good." Natasha rolled her eyes before jumping herself. Tony raised his eyes-brows at his team-mates action. "Really?"

"Relax Tony, you'll catch up." Steve informed patting Tony on the back with a small laugh.

"Har Har.. Not funny, Cap."

 **...**

"Took you long enough." Clint complained as Natasha came smashing in from the window on 8th floor. She let go of the rope she was holding onto and pulled out her ICER (Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railguns - A custom Tranquilizer). They had strict orders not to kill anyone of the magicians. The ICERs will only knock them out.

"I'm not so fond of jumping off roof tops like you dickhead." She hissed out as she shook her shoulder to get rid of any glass pieces from the window. Jumping off roof tops was so not her style. "Let's move."

 **...**

Alma Dray cursed as Rhodes left her behind to pursue the magicians. How could he? They are partners. He's supposed to back her up!

"Dylan!" She screamed, trying to get him to stop but failing miserably as the grumpy FBI agent beside her wasn't too keen on letting her go.

"Sorry Dray. Your not fit to be in the field. It's safe if you stay in the car." Alma threw an evil glance at the official men before getting inside the car. She's not going to give up this easily.

 **...**

"Do you hear that?" Clint whispered, as they neared the stairwell to the 7th floor. Natasha held her breadth as she heard a thunderous amount of stomping coming from the stairs beneath them. She peaked over the railings to see an FBI force coming up the stairs. Luckily they were on the first floor which gave the two assassins enough time to descend towards the 6th floor where the magicians were housing in. Immediately, upon reaching there, they pushed open the door and raised their weapons.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" Clint sang as he kept his arrow strung to his bow while Natasha followed after him with her ICER. They slowly peeked into each of the rooms to locate the targets. The place reminded them of the very cheap motels they used to house in during certain selective missions.

"This is worse than Peru." Natasha commented, scowling at the nearby bathroom.

"Well, I see papers and couches but no beds." Clint started looking around the main room. "Which means our little trouble makers don't live here."

"They only plan their tricks here." Natasha realized looking at the small 3D model of the Las Vegas Stage.

"I wonder why." Clint said as he spotted a small camera looking projector on the back door to the kitchen. He checked it to find it broken. "They really don't want us to know their plans."

"I think the room's clear." Natasha said, easing her gun down and walking to a colorful Lego Model. "Tell me Clint what does this looks like to you?" Clint stared at the colorful model.

"Some kind of building."

"Their next stage." Natasha said with a pointed look just before they heard a loud crash in the kitchen. Both the assassins instantly moved towards the source of the sound. They slowly peeked through the kitchen door but stopped as another smash was heard. This time it came from behind them. Turning around, they instantly noticed the Lego model they were staring at earlier was smashed into pieces.

"I'm not scared of your little conjuring tricks, kid." Natasha said aloud, knowing that smashing the model was a childish move and only one person could do it. Suddenly a table on her right came flying at her and Clint. On instinct, they both moved apart, hitting the side walls.

"Oye Kid, your starting to piss me off." Clint yelled as he activated the extra sensors on his ear machines. Another table came rushing towards them, this time filled with various papers.

"Argh!" Natasha grumbled as Clint closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. With Tony's tech, he can detect any sound from faint to loud.

"Jack, there is no way you can run." Natasha said aloud, resulting in another box being thrown at them. But this time Clint heard the floor board squeak. He instantly let go of his arrow, pointed at the exact location of the sound.

"AHHH!" They suddenly heard a loud grunt as someone crashed into the blue curtains by the window. Suddenly, Jack appeared from thin air, holding his bleeding arm which was hit by Clint's arrow.

"Damn I'm good." Clint boosted at scoring the hit.

"An invisibility cloak? Really?" Natasha mocked, picking up a brown shiny material that appeared with jack.

"Wow! You read too much of Harry potter, kid." Clint laughed, touching the soft material. Jack stared at them in shock. He was amazed by Clint's aim. He was trying very hard to stop his fangirl from emerging.

"Look jack." Natasha started. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. But either way, you're coming with us."

"What if I don't want to?" The youngest magician questioned with a challenge.

"Who said you have a choice, kid?" Clint retorted. "Nat, why are we having this conversation? Let's just go grab him." Suddenly the front door burst open. Jack froze as he noticed Rhodes and this other FBI agent barging in.

"FBI!" Dylan yelled pointing his gun around but stopped as he noticed the two avengers and the magician standing. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Relax, we're the good people." Clint announced, earning a slap from Natasha.

"Good people or not, hands up! All three of you!" Dylan yelled, aiming his gun at all three of them. "MOVE!" He yelled again as he made Clint and Natasha stand beside Jack who was petrified in his place. "We've got company. Inform the team, fuller." Agent Fuller instantly pulled his transmission device out.

"We need to escape with the kid, now." Natasha whispered in Clint's ear. Unfortunately, Jack was already ahead of them. With one swipe he willed the transmission device in his hands.

"What the hell?" Agent Fuller exclaimed as he found the kid holding his transmission device.

' _Standing by six_ _'_ came the voice from the device.

"You little shit." Dylan exclaimed.

"You little shit." Jack mimicked.

"What game you're playing?"

"What game you're playing? "Jack mimicked again before pressing the button on the device. "We're all good at six. Move to seven."

"NO! NO COME BACK!" Fuller yelled as he started towards the front door but stopped as Clint threw a water bottle on his head, making him fall onto the floor. That's when all hell break loose. Natasha kicked Dylan's gun out of his hands and tackled him to the ground while Clint jumped on Fuller. Jack who was starring confusingly at the situation, slowly moved towards the door. Unfortunately, his attempt was fruitile as Natasha blocked him. He instantly reacted by grabbing onto the blue curtains and disappearing in them. Dylan who had recovered from Natasha's attack, lunged onto the curtains thinking that jack was in there. But in return all he got was his head being hit against the wall. That's when Natasha saw Jack behind her in the mirror and pushed the table towards him. Once again, it was an illusion as the mirror showed a different angle forcing Natasha to think he was behind her. Unfortunately, he wasn't. Instead the table hit Clint who was trying to knock Fuller out.

"Oppsie, my bad." Natasha said sheepishly looking at a grumpy Clint before spotting Jack on the other side of the room. She glanced at Dylan who nodded. Forgetting their rivalry for a second, they both moved forward towards jack who freaked out at the two agents ganging up on him. He used the flash paper to distract them by aiming them at their faces before trying to pass through them to the front door. That's when Natasha picked a nearby stool and smashed it against his back.

"You are not going anywhere!" She screamed but stopped as she felt someone cuff her leg to a chair. She looked down to see Dylan, locking the cuffs.

"I don't know who you are, but he's coming with me." Dylan announced glaring at Natasha who glared back. He instantly looked at Jack who was shuffling through the floor to grab something in front of him. Playing cards.

"Really?" Dylan retorted as he noticed jack holding the cards out in a fan shape.

"Yup!" And with that jack bombarded the cards on Dylan's face and two on Natasha's face who had managed to un-cuff herself. "See ya." Jack replied happily after he was finished and ran out the front door.

"AHHH, COME BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Dylan yelled in anger as he ran after jack.

"Clint, come on!" Natasha yelled as she ran after the two.

 **…..**

"What's going on Hawk?" Steve said over the ear coms as he noticed multiple FBI cars around the building.

" _The kid_ _'_ _s getting away!_ _"_ Clint's rushed voice came through.

"Where are you?"

" _Steve!_ _"_ It was Natasha. " _The back street, through the Chinese restaurant. He escaped in one of the standard silver FBI cars._ _"_

"Copy that."Tony said as he flew off. Steve looked down towards a fast speeding silver SUV.

"I think that's him." Bruce said from behind him.

"Maybe." He replied before jumping off. He landed on one of the small building's roof tops. Steve noticed how the car was zigzagging through the traffic and was heading straight towards the Manhattan Bridge over the East River. He quickly jumped off again and used the wires to propel himself down to the ground. Tucking his shield on his back, he ran towards the main road. Noticing how far behind he was, he stole a motorbike and rammed it up to full speed.

 **….**

Tony who was flying above the high-speed car chase, continued gaining up the speed to catch the car. He noticed Steve following the cars too.

"Cap, do you really think you could catch up?" He said sarcastically over the ear coms.

"You never know." Came Steve's reply. Smiling at the answer, Tony flew to the end of the bridge. From there he could see that the targeted car was somewhere in the middle. A news helicopter loomed over the bridge, and few other FBI cars following behind. It was then, he noticed the changeover of the cars and then the crash. It was all planned. The big bus, and the white car… they were all hiding the original silver car infront of them.

"Holy crap." Tony mumbled in shock. "Uh guys, the kid's still alive. The crash site is a ruse."

"What do you mean?" He heard Steve's voice.

"The original silver car is still on the bridge. Up ahead."

"Well, what are you doing then? CATCH THEM!" he heard Clint exclaim.

"That's what I was planning on, Legalos." Tony grumbled before shooting his lasers at the jack's car's tires. It skidded along the bridge and right onto the side. Unfortunately, the speed of the car was too high, resulting the car to crash into the side railings of the bridge and then tipping off.

"Shit!" Tony cursed as he raced over to the crash site.

Steve who saw what Tony did, cursed under his breadth before stopping his bike just few paces away from the crash site. He didn't see any of the remaining horsemens, which means they already left.

"TONY! What the hell did you do?" Steve yelled as he ran to the railings and saw the car smash into the water.

"I miscalculated his speed?" Tony replied worriedly.

"You're an IDIOT!" They heard Clint roar over the ear coms. "He's just a kid!" Steve felt bad for the magician.

"I'm going in!" Steve informed as he jumped over railings.

"What? No, st-"Unfortunately those were the last words Steve heard before he jumped and crashed into the water.

 **…..**

"You really did it this time, Tony!" Clint yelled again. Tony rolled his eyes at the loud voice before looking at the river down below. He was hoping that Steve would save the kid. At least he won't have to deal with the guilt that he killed a kid. A kid who admires his alter ego, Iron Man.

"STEVE! Can you hear me?" Tony yelled in his ear coms, knowing that the ear-coms are waterproof, so the water won't affect them. All he heard was a distant grumbling sound.

Minutes passed and there was still no reply.

Tony looked around to see a huge traffic behind him. All the people were out of their cars, and peeking over the edge of the bridge. He cursed as he heard sirens.

 **….**

Meanwhile, at the original crash site where the magician's planned the car crash, Dylan and other FBI agents were running away from the car as it exploded, thinking that Jack Wilder died along with it.

It was Agent fuller, who informed them about another car crash up ahead the bridge. Alma, who was standing beside Dylan, noticed a weird expression on Dylan's face. She tried to get the papers off him, the papers he risked his life for, but stopped as someone else snatched them. Agent Cowan.

 **….**

 _I got you._ Steve thought as he used his strength to break the car door and pull an unconscious jack out of the river. It didn't take him much time to reach the car but enough time to put jack in an unconsciousness state.

"I got him, tony." Steve huffed into his ear coms. "He's alive. Meet me at the top." Steve finished as he pulled out his com in relief. He looked down at Jack with a victory smile. "I got you Jack."

 **….**

 **(Bonus scene)**

Miles away, in a secret base in Norway, Astrophysicist and scientist, Jane foster was having a very bad day. All her research was coming to a dead end. It's been months since she last saw Thor.

"ARGH!" She screamed in frustration as she banged her notes back on her table. It was then she noticed Darcy coming out of her room with a small phone in her hand.

"Jane, my aunt just called. She's sick. I'm going on a trip to visit her." The chirpy girl informed her as Jane looked up in confusion.

"I never knew you had an aunt." Jane asked as she watched Darcy pull out all the good outfits from their combined open closet.

"I did. Everyone has an aunt. You have an aunt. I have an aunt. My little assistance has an aunt too." Darcy said pointing at the tall boy working behind her.

"I don't have an aunt." The boy spoke up slowly but stopped as Darcy gave him a cold look.

"Okay..." jane said weirdly, noticing their interaction. "But can you get me my laptop?"

"Yeah sure. Assistant, go get Jane's laptop." Darcy ordered the boy.

"Why can't you get it?" Jane asked, feeling bad for the boy.

"Because he's my assistant and also because I'm packing."

"To where?" Jane asked and noticed a small sly smile on Darcy's lips.

"New York."


End file.
